


Brown Slime

by Fush0843



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gross, Incest, Other, Scat, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fush0843/pseuds/Fush0843
Summary: You know slime girls (pretty self-explanatory) imagine one of them but made of shit.





	Brown Slime

**Author's Note:**

> This story is totally fictional and I do not endorse any activities described in this story. Other than that enjoy.

How often do you think back to when you were a kid and think “Things were so much better back then.” I do it constantly. I suppose its because back then I had mum and dad, now dads dead and mum's in a correctional facility. It was a very difficult time for me, dad was killed when I was 3 ½ and mum was taken away when I was 10, stupid government fucks .. stupid religious nuts … stupid fucking relatives, as you can tell even at 20 years old I still haven’t gotten over it. Forgive my rudeness my name is Inanna, but everyone calls me Isha and I am … depressed, allow me to bring you up to speed, the year is 2354 humanity is progressing as it always has, as you can imagine flying cars and hoverboards have become the norm and all energy is totally renewable, pity it took the near end of the world to bring this about. Mum taught me when she was home schooling me that around 2200, people nearly destroyed our own planet with pollution and almost rendered ourselves extinct due to overpopulation, but over the course of 50 or so years, the re-implementation of the death penalty for major crimes, the outlaw of non-renewable energy sources and other such laws brought the planet back into a state of equilibrium. Since then nothings majorly gone wrong with the effects of climate change severely reduced the weather has improved globally along with peoples health. Mum would tell me stories of how she and dad were genius scientists who helped create vaccines for all kinds of diseases and even how they cured some conditions such as autism and diabetes. 

Oops, getting a little off track, anyway, the quality of life has been vastly improved, at least for everyone else it has, one thing that hasn’t changed in the world is violence, there may not have been any more wars after World War III but there is still violence in the world. A prime example of that was my dad’s death, some religious douchebag snuck into a science conference being held in Dubai and shot 26 people claiming he was punishing blasphemers. Obviously my dad was attending, he was going to unveil the discovery he and my mum made together but after the incident mum decided to keep it a secret. I should probably tell you that the discovery my parents made on was the ability to alter the attributes of a child by adding and or removing specific chemicals, DNA stands and cells from a developing foetus at different stages (Imagine IVF but with extra steps), essentially playing god. Now before you go crazy bringing in ethics and all sorts of over shit, the discovery was accidental as they were trying to find a way to prevent cancer (which they succeeded by the way). Obviously the discovery at the time was merely theory and speculation, whether or not it worked remained to be seen, however as it so happens around the time of the discovery my aunt who at the time was beyond desperate to have a child but couldn’t pleaded with my mother for a way to conceive, you can imagine what happened next. 

After 2 successful births mum decided to try it for herself, 10 months later I popped out. Now, most people can’t remember much about their early years, he’ll some people can’t remember what they did a few hours ago, but my point is, I have an eidetic memory, and a damn good one at that, I can remember every detail from when I was born up until now with near perfect clarity. I remember mum's face when I recognised my own name and her reaction as I spoke my first words. Mum explained to me before she was taken away that I was more or less designed by my parents, they chose my gender, my eye colour, my hair colour, now I know that some of you would see that as a bad thing but believe you me, I’m much better off for it, due to the alterations they made when I was still unborn, my metabolism and immune system are nigh superhuman, I can control my fertility, I don’t get periods, I have an eidetic memory and to top it all of my body has no imperfections whatsoever. So say what my parents did was wrong all you like but I’m not complaining, I’ve never been ill once, and we discovered a while ago that I learn anything very quickly, I was talking coherently from the age of 1 ½ and walking soon after, by the time my dad was killed mum was teaching me first school (elementary or primary school) level subjects like maths, science, english etc. 

By the time mum got taken away from me I was as smart as a high schooler and now I have multiple PHD’s, several degrees and job offers coming out my ass. And yet id trade it all away to have my parents back, because of the circumstances of my birth mum and dad saw fit to home school me rather than put me into a public school, I’m there well kept secret. Because my parents didn’t want anyone finding out what or who I am they put a fake name on my birth certificate which says I’m Judie Smith and parents aren’t listed. Once mum was taken away I lived with my aunt and cousins till I was 16 then I got my first job, I have always had a proficiency with technology, so when I started working at a computer repair shop I had lots of fun fixing customers PC’s and tinkering with parts. When I started I knew I had more knowledge than the other staff there but I kept it too myself, it only became a problem when I started upgrading people’s computers instead of just fixing them. 

I had a few other jobs after that, programmer, assistant pharmacist, nurse I even worked at NASA for a brief moment of time, but alas ‘‘twas not meant to be, nowadays I get my money doing webcam shows, I have a lot of fans, I average around 50,000 viewers a week which I definitely cant complain about. I’ve had a few sponsorships and more gifts sent to me than I can count, I’ve also had offers form companies to appear in movies but was forced to decline when they wouldn’t accept my conditions, anyway I’ve been living off of donations and my Patreon for the past few years.

At this point you’re probably wondering a few things so allow me to answer them now. As I told you earlier I wasn’t really bred as much as I was designed. Mum and dad chose for me to be an albino, dad said that it was like a physical representation of the fact that I was fundamentally different form everyone else, as for mum, he just thought it would be cool … and kinky. For those uncultured folks who don’t know what albino means, it means I have extremely pale skin, and when I say pale I mean close to being pure white, my hair on the other hand is pure white, this earned me the nickname snowflake form my parents, co-incidentally that’s also the name my viewers know me by, online anonymity and all that. Ooh almost forgot, mum decided that I would be a hermaphrodite (I prefer futa) because she said, and I quote, “hermaphrodites are the superior gender!”, also along with my amazing memory and immune system, genetics have gifted me with my mothers proportions, over my 20 years I have acquired a set of natural 40EE titties which thanks to my biology are still perky, my ass has been described as 2 giant marshmallows and my lips and naturally plump and thick. The only thing I’m lacking in is height, when you’re only 5ft 3 you spend a lot of time looking up at people.

Oh yeah I should probably mention, All the money I’ve saved from my previous jobs and donations, I’ve been using it to find my research. You see in the small amount of time I had with my parents, mum especially, I discovered a particular kink, and from that kink stems my current ambition, to which I have put a huge amount of time effort and money into accomplishing. Nobody knows about it, I’ve kept it a well-hidden secret from everyone, thanks in no small part to the house I bought and renovated, it’s a bungalow in a little culdesac in rural England. I have modified this little house into a well concealed fortress, due to being an albino, my skin is ultra sensitive to sunlight (like a vampire ;.; hehe) so all of the windows have heavy duty black out curtains, the lounge and the kitchen are one big room kind of like a studio apartment, my bedroom is basic af, all there is, is my bed and a TV for when I don’t want to leave my bed. Then there’s my studio where I livestream and record videos, by far the biggest room in the house, in there I have my wardrobe, where I keep all of my outfits, there’s a spare fridge, a large bath tub, my huge display case with all of the gifts I’ve been donated, there’s my PC obviously, which I use for streaming, recording and editing, and finally a bunch of other recording equipment. 

Just recently I upgraded my equipment so that multiple cameras are used to capture the entire room from different angles, this allows my computer to turn the recorded footage into a 3D model, which people can then download (for a reasonable price) and use a VR set to experience the video in first person. 

Moving on, about a year ago I had the basement remade, thanks to some contacts left to me by my parents I was able to get all the lab equipment I need for my research, which has made great strides in the last few months, soon I’ll be able to start testing things. The reason behind my research stems from my childhood, my parents were very … open let’s say, you could always tell if they were happy or sad or angry and definitely horny, apparently a few months after getting married they decided to become semi nudists and I can safely say neither my mum or dad wore anything around the house, I say semi nudists because they shared a kink for fetish wear, basically if they were at home they were either nude or wearing whatever kinky outfit they wanted to wear for the day. Basically my parents were raging nymphomaniacs, from when I was born my parents taught me everything to do with sex imaginable, but mainly they shared their favourite thing with me.

*!Disclaimer!*  
From here the story goes into short but graphic detail of filthy sex with a young girl, please keep in mind this is just a story and therefore totally fictional, I do not condone pedophilia or incest or any other illegal/frowned upon acts mentioned in this story. If you do not like where this is headed please leave, DO NOT post a comment saying how disgusting or wrong it is just move on, if you want to continue reading do so at your own risk.

Shit. Yes my parents were scat freaks, so much so that to my knowledge, since mum and dad got married they haven’t eaten anything other than shit, same goes for me, since I was born my parents have fed me nothing but their and my own shit. Apparently before their wedding they worked on a drug that would allow their bodies to get all of the necessary nutrients from very little, as it so happen when they were designing me I was given this ability as well. Basically thanks to a bunch of drugs mum, dad and I can survive eating nothing but shit with no adverse effects to our health, also thanks to my biology I take massive dumps which means plenty to eat and play with. Most family dinners consisted of shit from the three of us, movie nights were spent watching the latest scat porn films, when mum and dad were at work I would be left in the playroom with a phone and toys and the door locked, bath time was usually piss but every so often mum and dad would fill the bathtub with shit they had saved from work (they didn’t use toilets) that was by far my favourite, sitting in our spacious bathtub filled with shit, mum playing with my hair while giving dad a foot job, good times. Of course all the while there was plenty of fucking going on, mum made sure my cock was well used while dad did the same for my cunt, of course this happiness couldn’t last and when dad died mum was very depressed, she wouldn’t eat, she wouldn’t play with me, she didn’t go to work, she didn’t even let us fuck, not that I was much better off mind you, losing a dad may not be the same as loosing a partner but it still fucking sucks. Anyway a week after dad died we had his funeral, two weeks went by after that where nothing happened, mum and I would sit in the house and sulk or cry, eventually I decided dad wouldn’t want us to end up like this so one morning I woke mum up by lapping at her pussy, she told me to stop but I didn’t listen pushing my tongue further into her folds tasting her inner walls making her moan.

I felt her hands on the back of my head, thinking she was going to pull me away I braved myself but then she pushed my face into her pussy, this let me get my tongue even further inside until I could feel her cervix with the tip of my tongue, this gave mum her first orgasm, rewarding me with a flood of girl cum into my mouth and all over my face. Feeling very horny I moved south and started probing her lower hole with my little tongue, making mum squirm and moan as I tasted her backdoor, about a minute in she let rip a fart straight into my face, I could tell by the smell she needed to poop badly but I refused to move. Mum kept telling me to stop so she could go to the toilet but this just made me tongue her harder, eventually I could feel the tip of her poop with my tongue, at this point mum tried to pry my head from her asshole but was stopped when I stuck 3 fingers in her pussy, the sudden penetration along with the thorough rimming made her lose control of her bowels, suddenly filling my mouth with my mother’s bowel fruit. It was the greatest thing I had ever tasted! I lay still as I chewed the brown logs while mum stared slack jawed at my pretty face, once I had swallowed all of it I looked up at mum and asked, “Can I have some more?”

From that day on I got to eat my mum's shit whenever she was home, and when she wasn’t at home I ate my own, occasionally I ate dad’s but his didn’t taste as nice. This slowly escalated to the point of we never ate anything else other than shit, I took shit baths whenever I could, we had sex everywhere we could, it got pretty extreme.

Nowadays I subsist on a diet of my own shit both on and off camera, I did have an idea once to rig the female toilets in an office block to run into a storage tank which I could access but that was at an old job, now with my apartment I just save up whatever I don’t eat straightaway. I miss the days when we would sit at the dinner table with plates piled with steaming fresh logs and talk about the day, now there’s no one to talk to but myself or my fans but they don’t really count, it’s just me talking to my computer and getting messages asking for more porn.


End file.
